


Just Wait

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crash Landing, Hypothermia, Medical Inaccuracies, i don't know sh!t about "too cold' disease, most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Obi-wan attempts to fend of Hypothermia waiting fro rescue
Kudos: 13





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whump Advent Prompt "Hypothermia"

Hoth was decidedly not a friendly place. Temperatures rarely went much higher above freezing, even on the equator. Screaming winds never died, attacking any exposed flesh with claws of ice. Seemingly stable snow hid yawning cravasses that patiently waited to swallow unlucky travelers. The less said about the wildlife the better.

Normally Obi-wan wouldn’t have chosen to crash here. Not alone, and especially not as underprepared as he was. Then again shot-down fighters weren’t quite as picky. They barreled to each planet’s surface just the same.

The redheaded Jedi found himself lucky enough to be welcomed to Hoth with open arms... in the ice cube's own special way. And by that he meant instantly bombarded with freezing temperatures and howling wind the moment he was awake enough to register it.

At least this one was in Republic territory, he supposed. Though, admittedly, it wasn’t much of a comfort. 

The redhead glanced up and was met with a shattered windshield. Wind blew in from the gaping maw torn in the glass. 

Groaning, the Jedi took a mental inventory of his body. So far everything seemed to still be attached. That was a good start. Aside from that everything felt indiscriminately, bone-chillingly cold.

What was the thing Qui-gon was always telling him about surviving arctic planets? Ah yes, shelter. He needed to find or build a shelter. Well, his downed fighter certainly provided a good start. Of course, there was the glaring hole in the windshield. Nothing a good patching up couldn’t fix.

With stiff fingers, the Jedi tugged off his robe, holding it up in front of the maw. Just the other day -what felt like an eternity ago- Obi-wan remembered teasing Anakin about stuffing a roll of electrical tape in their cockpits. Now however, as he fastened it over the hole, he found himself grateful for it. Perhaps he owed the blonde an apology.

Even with the hole covered, everything was still freezing cold. So very, very cold… wait a minute. He glanced down at his arm. No goosebumps. He wasn’t even shivering. 

Oh, oh that was very bad. Obi-wan had been in and out of the Halls and med bay enough times to pick up a bit of knowledge. If he remembered right -was it always this hard to think?- no shivering was a sign of hypothermia. Even his somewhat difficulty to think, which he had first attributed to possibly hitting his head, indicated as such.

The redhead just barely resisted a groan. It certainly wasn’t his desired method of dying. It certainly was less glamorous and dramatic than dying in battle.

Though, he supposed he should count himself lucky. It was considered a rather peaceful end.

What came after the shivering stopped? Ah yes, feeling too warm despite being freezing cold, the mind encouraging the body to shed layers that shouldn’ have been shed. 

Obi-wan desperately hoped it wouldn’t get to that point. On his own, he knew there likely wouldn’t be anything to stop him from freezing himself.

Obi-wan tried to not worry, Anakin would no doubt find him. After all, he was settled in a bright red fighter amidst a sea of white and pale grey. How hard would it be to find him?

Good thing, too. Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he could last like this. Che might have mentioned a number -maybe 5 minutes. Maybe 10. Maybe 2- but he just couldn’t remember. The memory danced form his grasp whenever he tried to reach for it.

In the meantime all he could do was sit here and wait for his former padawan to find him. It would only be a matter of time, after all!

...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again posted in the middle of the night, just before bed


End file.
